Opposites Attract: A Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase FanFiction
by Boe Smith
Summary: Opposites Attract is a love story that takes place in a somewhat alternate universe of Life Is Strange. Please give me your honest opinions, and thoughts on the story and where it should go.


(This story takes place in a somewhat parallel universe of Life is Strange)

Kate sat in her dorm, staring at the web link of the video someone took of her at the Vortex Club party, sharpied onto her Bible. She cried, knowing that if her Church saw the video, she would be shamed. She felt her life was over. She looked at her phone, all the texts, mocking her about what being a "Viral Slut". Then she noticed two people who were actually trying to comfort her. She already new about Max, but to see Victoria being nice, was beyond strange. The text read:

 _"Kate, I'm sorry for the things I said. I know that wasn't the real you in that dumbass video."_

Kate replied:

 _"Did you mean what you said in the video to me?"_

 _"What did I say? I honestly don't remember."_

 _"We were making out, and you said, 'I've always wanted to be with you.' Did you mean that?"_

Vic was shocked to hear this. She was sitting in a booth at the Two Whales Diner when she read the text. So you can guess how many people looked at her when she gasped in embarrassment. She had always had feelings for Kate, ever since she first met her. But she made fun of her, cause she was scared of what others would think of her being gay. V replied:

 _"Yes. Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't show it that well, I was scared and confused, and I thought I could tell you without remembering."_

 _"Don't be sorry. To be God honest, I kind of am gay. But I don't show it because of how religious my family is."_

 _"So, do you have feelings for me too?"_

 _"Yes"_

Victoria's heart and mind exploded when she heard this.

 _"Well, do you wanna talk about this?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Sweet, meet me at the Two Whales"_

 _"K. ;)"_

Victoria sat in her booth for the next ten minutes, waiting for Kate to arrive. She was so nervous about what would happen. Would Kate hate her? Would she forgive her?

'Fuck! I don't know if I can do this' Vic thought, 'Maybe I should ditch?'

Before she could get up, Kate walked in. V's heart fluttered at the sight of her. Kate nervously sat across from her in the booth, unable to look each other in the face.

"How are you Kate?" Vic began, trying to be as clam as possible.

"Okay I guess. So, how do we talk about this?"

Vic looked up into Kate's beautiful, innocent, blue eyes. Her heart, racing at a million miles an hour.

"Sh-, should we just, say how we feel for each other?" Victoria asked.

"Okay, on three, we'll say it at the same time"

They both nodded three times, and told each other the same thing.

"I love you." they both said in unison. After they said that, there was an awkward silence between the both. They stared deeply into the others eyes, hearts racing, emotions flying, eventually, they both did something, that was a shock. In a split second, the two girls reached across the table, for a passionate kiss.

They stopped after a few seconds, luckily, no one saw them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." Kate said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be sorry, I loved it." Victoria said, smiling at her. She reached across, holding Kate's hand. Kate looked up, and smiled, as she began to feel an awkward sensation rush through her body.

"How about we go into the bathroom, and see what we like?" Vic said.

Kate nodded, as they followed each other to the bathroom. They stood in the middle of the empty handicapped stall.

"What should we do?" Vic said, as any remembrance of sex escaped her mind.

"Well, Max showed me this one video, should I try what they did?"

"Okay."

Kate removed her own shirt, and began to passionately kiss the beautiful blonde. Vic removed her own shirt, allowing Kate to kiss her chest. Vic began to moan, but they stopped when they heard someone enter. All of a sudden, Nathan entered the stall to see the shirtless lovers standing there, covering there bras.

"Well, looks like Sister Christian isn't holy at all. First the part, now this. Nice prank V."

Victoria was scared and confused by what he said.

"Wait, you were pranking me?" Kate said, beginning to cry.

"No, I swear I'm not. Nathan,what the hell?"

"I need to go." Kate said, crying. She put on her shirt, and ran from the bathroom.

"Wow, another campus lesbo, disgusting." Nathan said.

"Fuck you Nathan!" Victoria said, crying as she put on her shirt.

"If I catch you doing this again, I'll ruin you. Quit being a freak."

Nathan left the bathroom, leaving Victoria crying in the stall.

'What am I supposed to do? Now Kate thinks I'm an asshole again. I need to find Kate.'

Victoria pulled out her phone, and called Kate. Kate saw the incoming call, as she cried on the school bus back to Blackwell. She sent her to voicemail.

"Kate, please listen, I don't know what the fuck Nathan was talking about. I love you, please call me back."

Kate sat on the bus, with her hands continuously wiping tears from her face.

'I thought I actually found someone who loved me.' Kate thought. 'But it was just another lie. I can't live with this pain. I need to end it all.'


End file.
